1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital to analog converters (“DACs”) and to R/2R ladder networks.
2. Related Art
Conventional DACs use what are known as R/2R ladder networks. Nodes within R/2R ladder networks have associated parasitic capacitances that cause propagation delays through the ladder networks. The propagation delays differ from node to node, which contributes non-linear artifacts in the output waveform. The non-linearities increase with increasing DAC conversion rates.
What are needed therefore are ladder networks that do not have different propagation delays.